Mi vida
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Los Vulturis regresan para matar a Bella, que pasara cuando Edward la vaya a defender y caiga "Eres mi vida!" .One Shot.


**Holaa**

**qué tal? pues yo ahora les traigo esta historia que escribí de Edward y Bella ..digamos que es mi final alternativo n.ñ**

**Aclaraciones:**** los personajes de Stephanie Meyer y su historia no me pertenecen .. si fuera asi, no estaría aquí ahorita XD**

**------------**

**Edward Pov**

No sabía dónde me encontraba, me rodeaba la obscuridad y lo último que recordaba era su rostro, su expresión de horror al vernos rodeados de enemigos.

Pensar que apenas un par de días atrás habíamos estado en armonía, se podía decir que parecía irreal, había logrado convencer a Bella de estudiar un semestre en la Universidad, después de eso tener una pequeña boda privada, la cual Alice estaba organizando.

Tanto Charlie, como mis demás hermanos seguían viviendo en Forks con sus vidas normales, todo iba bien, debía de saber que eso no nos duraría para siempre, ya que los Vulturís decidieron regresar a verificar la transformación de Bella, abríamos podido tomar cartas en el asunto si Alice los hubiera visto, pero al parecer después de lo de Victoria, un Neófito que había logrado escapar les dio la información del punto ciego en el Don de Alice y no supimos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahora estábamos separados y no podía ver a nadie más que no fueran enemigos, ni siquiera a ella, de los demás solo podía escuchar lejanamente sus pensamientos, pero aun ahora con tan gran desventaja, lucharía hasta el final, lo único que me importaba es que ella saliera ilesa de todo esto, nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasara, ella que había llegado a mi justo cundo creí que mi existencia no podía ser más patética, ella, quien había sido la luz de aquella vida mía hasta ahora llena de obscuridad, solo en pensar en perderla me entraba pánico, pero no era momento para eso ahora, si lográbamos salvarnos de esta ya tendría tiempo de remordimientos.

En ese momento vi como es que Felix veía a Bella en sus pensamientos y se dirigía a ella para matarla, no me detuve a pensar ni un momento cuando corrí hacia aquel lugar abriéndome paso entre todos, por fin la pude ver, cuando ella también lo hizo en su mirada se podía ver el miedo, aun cuando al parecer todavía no se había fijado que era la presa de Felix y este ya estaba a escasa distancia de ella, justo a tiempo le di un pequeño empujón y la quite del lugar de donde estaba.

- Nooo- escuche que gritaba, pero ya era tarde Felix me había clavado los colmillos en el cuello, lo aparte inmediata mente y contra ataque, esta vez siendo yo el ganador, así seguí peleando contra todo aquel que se interponía, cuando caí al suelo, sentí algo en mi cuerpo… ¡¿podría ser dolor?! Eso era algo imposible, pero no podía detenerme a pensar, había más enemigos y tenía que proteger a Bella pero parecía que mi cuerpo no cooperaría, poco a poco sentí como las fuerzas se me iban yendo, hasta quedarme sin nada. En un último intento levante la mirada y pude verla, a ella con su rostro paralizado, intente dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Eres mi vida- fue lo último que le dije. Después de eso cerré los ojos, lo último que escuche fue algo parecido a aullidos a lo lejos, dese con todo mi ser que ella no sufriera ningún daño y viviera, mientras me cubría la obscuridad.

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba en el Hospital, era algo raro estar ahí ya que ahora no me encontraba en la camilla como habitualmente hubiera pasado en cualquier otro momento, más raro el hecho de quien era la persona que ahora ocupaba mi lugar, nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarme en esta situación, me le quede mirando un momento, cuando repentinamente empezó a moverse, le apreté mas la mano la cual no le había soltado ni un momento y le puse mi otra mano libre en su frente para tranquilizarlo, cuando de repente abrió los ojos.

Me quede quieta embelesada viendo sus ojos, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso

- Bella- dijo con pocas fuerzas, pero aun así su voz me pareció una melodía aunque algo diferente de lo habitual

- Edward – le conteste mientras no podía evitar sonreír – por fin despiertas -

- ¿despertar? ¿qué paso? ¿Acaso e muerto? – me pregunto, podía ver su cara llena de dudas, se veía tan lindo

- No, tranquilo, estas bien y estás vivo – dije esta última palabra intentando hacer un énfasis pero él seguía confundido así que agregue – por cierto tienes unos lindos ojos verdes – después le pase un pequeño espejo que estaba a un lado de la mesita para que se viera, el lo tomo y se observo, parecía no reconocer a la persona que le estaba devolviendo el reflejo así que decidí explicar que había pasado – Fue magia o algo parecido, un secreto que ni siquiera los Vulturis sabían, en el momento en que un Vampiro da su vida por salvar a un humano, este se vuelve uno, como se supone que la naturaleza dicta que sea lo contrario.. entiendes – finalice intentando escucharme convincente y esperando que me creyera ya que ni yo en su momento lo había hecho pero él no dijo nada.

- Los demás están bien, poco después de que caíste llegaron Jake y los demás y con su ayuda pudimos terminar la pelea – dije para tranquilizarlo a lo que él se rio, no entendía el por qué.

- Tu nunca cambiaras, me acabo de convertir en humano, ya no soy guapo, veloz, no puedo protegerte, no piensas que ya no soy lo que era antes? Tú crees que no me preocupa lo que pienses de mi ahora que… ¿soy así? – supongo que quiso terminar dramáticamente pero no lo logro ya que al hacerse hacia atrás se golpeo contra el respaldo de la cama, fue algo gracioso y raro.

- Edward Cullen, crees que solo te quería por que eras así? Yo te quiero por lo de adentro, no por lo de afuera, bueno solo digamos que ahora las cosas están mas de mi favor, ya puedes estar con mi familia y convivir bien con Charlie, Alice y los demás dice que si ya convivieron con un humano, no pasa nada si son dos, ahora podremos protegernos mutuamente .. pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya que tu eres mi vida - finalice sonriendo y dándole un dulce beso en la boca.

FIN

--------

**bueno que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Me gustaría que dejaran Reviews para saber que piensan de mi final jeje**

**bueno nos estamos leyendo ..saludos!!**


End file.
